transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The American Archer
Zeke heads over to the land of Freedom, the United States... Plot Yankee Zeke went to the United States of America Zeke and Felipe enter the Rio de Janiero Airport. Both men check their bags, and go through Security. Zeke then wishes Felipe a safe trip to England. Felipe and Zeke say goodbye, as both men board different planes. Zeke then puts on his headphones and begins to listen to a song. His plane takes off and heads to Austin, Texas. He then exits the plane, only to here the annuncement mention that the plane to Washington, D.C. is in Gate 4B, which is where Zeke just got out of. Zeke then reboards the plane. The plane takes off and flies to Washington, D.C. Zeke's plane arrives in Washington. Zeke then takes a cab to the White House. Within the Oval Office, President Fowler asks Zeke what he is there for, to which Zeke mentions that he is there searching for recruits for a British Superhero Team. President Fowler tells Zeke that there are plenty of Recruitees in the United States. Zeke thanks President Fowler, before being escorted out of the Oval Office. The Pit Zee is transported to a Facility somewhere on Staten Island known as "Fort Wadsworth". As Zeke is driven into the building, he sees several U.S. Fighters training. He exits the vehicle and is greeted by General Joseph Colton. General Colton welcomes Zeke to The Pit. Zeke then realizes that he is in the Headquarters of G.I. Joe. Colton asks Zeke on what brings him to The Pit. Zeke mentions that he is looking for recruits for a British Superhero Team. Colton mentions that he knew a Kick-Ass Brit, and that his name was David Bennet, codename "Big Ben". Zeke asks what became of Big Ben, to which he mentions that he's still alive, but has joined MI6. Colton then calls over several Joes. Zeke asks all Joes if any of them are good Cavalrymen or snipers. Lady Jaye decides to go up first. Zeke asks her what she can do, to which she pulls out a javelin and throws it at the target, hitting it at the exact middle. She then grabs her assault rifle and begins firing on training drones. Zeke tells her good job, but doesn't decide to choose her. Next to audition is Jinx. Zeke orders Jinx to try and take him down. Jinx attempts to pin Zeke to the ground, but fails. Zeke tells her that what he considers an ass-kicker is someone who can at least take him down. Next to audition is Snake Eyes, and before Zeke can instruct him, he pins Zeke to the ground. Zeke then asks if Snake Eyes could join him, but General Hawke who joined Colton mentions that Snake Eyes is their best damn spy, so no. Zeke then asks Sgt. Slaughter if he wishes to remain affiliated with G.I. Joe. Zeke then asks Dusty. Dusty shows Zeke that he is quite handy with a Sniper rifle. Dusty points it at the target as Lady Jaye goes to grab her Javelin from the target. Dusty shoots, and nearly hits Lady Jaye, who moved out of the way in time. Dusty apologizes, though Lady Jaye flips him off. General Hawke tells Dusty to work on his aim. Next, Zeke asks for Fan to try and take him down. Zanshi then spares with Zeke with her sword and shield as Zeke defends himself with his twin katanas. Zanshi manages to knock Zeke off his feet and pin him to the ground. Zeke then asks if she's available, to which General Colton mentions she is. Zeke then enlists Zanshi to join his team. Next, Zeke asks Aerobolt. Aerobolt places a target on the other side of the training field. He then places a blindfold on and successfully shoots the target. Zeke then enlists Aerobolt to join the team. Aerobolt mentions that he can also use Sniper rifles. Zeke mentions that that'll do, and shakes hands with both Generals, as he found enough members he's needed from the United States. Cobra Strikes Before Zeke could order the two newbies to train some more, Sgt. Slaughter raises the alarm, that Cobra is attacking, and all Joes to be on deck. All present Joes and Zeke leave to apprehend Cobra. Outside the Pit, a few Joe trainees are slain by the arrival of Cobra, led by Destro. Snake Eyes and Jinx angage in a duel with Storm Shadow, as Zanshi tries to fend off Zartan. Aerobolt climbs The Pit's tower and snipes several Cobra Soldiers. Zeke then engages a fight with Zartan, after Zartan prepares to kill Zanshi. Baroness and Destro try to gun down Zeke, only for Zeke to deflect the bullets with his katanas. Zeke then asks Zanshi to take Zartan down, as he faces Destro and the Baroness. Zeke uses his grappling hook to get onto the COBRA tank and anegages in a fist fight with Destro. Zeke then grabs one of Destro's grenades, before pulvalting Destro off the tank. Baroness tries to kill Zeke, though she is injured by Lady Jaye. Zeke thanks Lady Jaye before tossing the grenade into the tank and jumps off. The tank explodes, and Destro orders Cobra to retreat. the Cobra soldiers begin to flee, and the Joes cheer in victory. Though, as Destro flees, he is captured by Zanshi. Zanshi knocks out Destro and drags him back to The Pit, where General Hawke orders other Joe soldiers to take Destro to the prisoner hold. Zeke then compliments on Aerbolt and Zanshi's valor in the fight. He then orders them to go to London. Featured Characters * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Felipe Correia dos Santos * President William Fowler * G.I. Joe ** General Joseph Colton/ G.I. Joe ** Allison Hart-Burnett/ Lady Jaye ** Snake Eyes ** Darren "Dick" Muldoon/ Aerobolt ** Fan Gan Zhou/ Zanshi ** Kim Arishikage/ Jinx ** Sgt. Slaughter ** Ronald W. Tadur/ Dusty ** General Clayton Abernathy/ General Hawke * Cobra ** Cobra Commander ** Destro ** Thomas Arishikage/ Storm Shadow ** Anastasia de Cobrai/ The Baroness ** Zartan Episode Casualties TBE Soundtrack * "G.I Joe Theme" by Dominik Houser Notes * This episode is the big crossover between TASKFORCE and G.I. Joe. * Big Ben is mentioned.